Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding head mounted on a discharge container.
Description of Related Art
So far a discharge container disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2014-9004 has been known. In this discharge container, for example, a part to be coated is coated with a foam-like discharge discharged from a discharge hole to a brush via the brush.
Here, the inventor of this application found that the discharge discharged from the discharge hole was molded into a molding formed in a desired three-dimensional shape on the discharge container before the discharge was fed to a position away from the discharge container, for example the part to be coated. In this way, the discharge is molded into the molding, and thereby, for example, an improvement in added value of the discharge container is expected.
So far a discharge container disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, First Publication No. H01-103554 has been known. This discharge container is provided with a pan in which a liquid pumped up above an internal piston is accumulated. The pan is provided with a communication hole communicating with the internal piston and a backup plate located above the communication hole. The backup plate is coupled to an edge of the communication hole via a plurality of stationary legs that are arranged in a circumferential direction of the communication hole at intervals. The plurality of stationary legs form a plurality of liquid discharge holes that discharge the liquid pumped up above the internal piston to an upper surface (a discharge surface) of the pan.
However, in the conventional discharge container, the plurality of liquid discharge holes are divided in a circumferential direction by the stationary legs. Thereby, after the content is discharged from the communication holes and separately flows through the plurality of liquid discharge holes, a variation in amount of discharge of the content discharged to the upper surface of the pan easily occurs at each position in a circumferential direction. When the amount of discharge of the content discharged to the upper surface of the pan varies at each position in a circumferential direction, there is a possibility that, for example, a discharge speed of the content may increase locally at a part in the circumferential direction and the content may overflow unintentionally from the pan.
So far a discharge container disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, First Publication No. H01-103554 has been known. This discharge container is provided with a pan in which a liquid (a content) pumped up above an internal piston is accumulated. The pan is provided with a communication hole communicating with the internal piston and a backup plate located above the communication hole. The backup plate is coupled to a periphery of the communication hole via a plurality of stationary legs that are arranged in a circumferential direction of the communication hole at intervals. Liquid discharge holes that discharge the liquid pumped up above the internal piston to an upper surface (a discharge surface) of the pan are formed between the stationary legs adjacent to each other in the circumferential direction.
However, in the conventional discharge container, when the content is discharged, the pan to which the content is discharged is squeezed downwards. Thereby, there is a possibility that the content may stick to a hand, the pan may vary from the internal piston, and the content discharged to the pan may overflow.
The present invention was conceived in view of the aforementioned circumstances, and an object thereof is to form a molding with high accuracy.